The Darkness Under The Mask
by FraGSupport
Summary: Barker has had a rough time in his past to being tortured and all the way to almost ending his own life, But then he gets called in to meet his CO, the call could change his life for good or worse...even for Rainbow.
1. Reunion

Barker pov

2017

Ontario, Canada

I grab my revolver from the box and one bullet to go with it. I sit down in a chair as I take a big drink from a bottle of whisky I have been saving for a moment like this. I take the bullet and slide it in one of the slots as I spin the cylinder and slap it into place, I bring the hammer back with my thumb as I hear the click then I drink the rest of the bottle as it could be my last. I slowly bring the end of the barrel to the side of my head as every second is going slower and slower, My finger is on the trigger as I look down at a picture of my old JTF2 squad.

"I guess this is goodbye" as I sheld a tear as it lands on the picture

I slowly pull the trigger then my phone goes off which made me jump the bullet missing my head be a couple of inches

"FUCK! can't I kill myself in peace"

As I looked at my phone to see who was calling as it was my CO.

JTF2 headquarters

I got on base. "Why the fuck did I get called in for on my day off" I mumbled to myself pissed off, I pulled in to my regular parking spot and got out of my Jeep. I walked up to the two window doors at the entrance and walked in as I was incredibly greeted by my CO. It was weird because he has never done this before then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Barker but someone needs to see you, I think you might like it. Now come on let's not keep her wanting" as he pushes me to go

"Ok?" I responded little confused

We walked down a tight narrow hallway just enough to let a person walk by then we get to his office. A formally dressed dark-skinned woman sat in front of my CO's desk with her colleague beside her.

"Hello Mr. Barker, I'm Six," she said as she reached her hand out for a handshake. "Sorry to call you in on your day off but this is of most importance"

"I wasn't like trying to kill myself or anything" I say as Six and My CO look at me with concerned faces "Its a joke I would never do something like that"

"Ok, ahh I'm the director of an elite counter-terrorist unit known as Rainbow and one of our operators had an interest in you. They kept asking me to bring you in year after year. There are very rare occasions that I would accept or even meet the operator but I took a look at your files and I see why they want you"

"Who been asking?"

"I am afraid its classified unless you want to join" she hands me a piece of paper and pen.

I looked back at her with a little hesitation as I'm going in this blind and I don't want to get screwed over again but I took the paper and signed it and handed it back to her.

"Welcome to team Rainbow Mr. Barker we will head out when you're ready, and it was Sebastien Cote that recommended you"

"Welp I should have known it was him, I'm going to go get my stuff then.

I walked to my locker to grab my stuff and my special gadget. My gadget is a prototype PDW with stun rounds that hit like a bean bag and stuns the enemy with electricity, makes it so that you feel like you are paralyzed and can't move, its great for a snatch n grab and non-lethal engagements. I packed up everything and walk back and said goodbye to my fellow friends and co-workers. I walked back and told her I was ready to go, she nodded back. We walk out of the building that I once worked at as we made our way to a black sedan with black tinted windows. I made my way in as I sat down on the cold leather seats we drove off of the base to the closest airport as I was questioning where we are flying too.

"You will see when we get there"

Before we got into the air, Six called someone and told them we are on our way.

Buck pov

Mike walked into the rec room where Tina and I are watching a tv show and Mark and Meghan are drinking at the bar.

"We have a new recruit coming in a couple of hours and I need you guys to greet him when he arrives"

He gives us his file than leaves.

All of us are confused about why there's only one guy usually there's at least two but that goes away when I open the file. I lit up in excitement.

"It's James fucking Barker" as I look a Tina

Mark spat his rum out of his mouth."You better not be pulling my leg mate"

I have been bagging Six to bring him in ever since I got here 3 years ago, we are all excited to finally be able to see him again especially Tina who still has feelings for him but this could turn in to a shit show if he's not careful particularly with Dom, Mike or Vigil, as he creeps me out but also Shuhrat but he has gotten a lot better, he doesn't lose his shit as much anymore since Ela and him have started their relationship, I didn't expect the two would fall head over heels for each other. Its been a couple of months and they are still going strong, and Julien, well he finally found someone that cares for him. We are all happy for him and I heard that Zofia is doing some questionable things with Eliza. I guess it has been a while since she had anything like that but there should be nothing wrong about it if just two girls right?

Mark sat down on the love seat and Meghan laid on him as he stroked her hair. We talked about James and how we met him. As I let Mark go first.

"We had a joint force mission with the Canadians and BOPE James was one of them as well Taina, We had to extract a hostage on the top floor of a hotel. The hostage had a dead man switch so he couldn't let go of the detonator, we cleared all of the hostile forces in the area and James ran in with a bomb defuser kit. There was C4 strapped all around his body wires everywhere and James was losing his shit because he hadn't done anything like this before and there was no time to bring in the bomb squad in as we figured out that there was a phone strapped to him as well. I guess someone remotely activated it because there was a minute on the timer and we were all freaking out at that point but Taina went and calmed him down as he started to cut the wires. But we didn't have enough time so we broke the window and had to kick him out than five seconds later BOOM! *as he makes the hand gesture* The bomb wasn't too big but it sure did destroy a couple of floors and a bloody hell a lot of windows" Meghan laughed at the brit's heavy accent then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, that's what happened during that mission. After he came back he was different, he wouldn't even talk to me, then we found out he was depressed due to all the liquor he was drinking and the sleepless nights but Tina talked to him and helped him out. They dated afterwards but that ended when we joined Rainbow"

"Dam, he was lucky I guess, so how did you two meet him?" Tina blushed at the remark

"This is going to be a long story. So I was in some heat with a farmers daughter and family"

3 hours later

"So I was hitchhiking and I saw a car and he pulled over picked me up but by that time those redneck inbreds caught up to me so we drove off as fast as he could with them on our asses. We tried losing them for like 5 minutes but we couldn't shake them so he told me to reach in the back of the truck grab some jars full of moonshine and some dirty rags then he pasted his lighter then I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. So I started chucking them at the trucks and I missed every shot then this little merde(shit) through one and got two birds with one stone. We kept driving well I explained what happened then he just laughed it off. I asked him why he was in Montreal and told me was on cores to become an MP like me and we were in the same unit so that's how he got his nickname Jarh but he just added the H because he thought it would look cool and how we became best friends.

"Hot damn and what about you Tina?" Meghan said with a curious tone

"Well i met him when he was one of the new recruits for the JTF2, sweet little thing didn't know were to go or what to do so I helped him around base and showed were stuff was and then he saw Seb and they hugged, I was a little confused but then he told me the story. We were like a little family of friends after that"

I looked down at my watch and saw the time I jumped up as I realized that he was going to be here any minute. I told everybody, we all got up to go to the front of Hereford base. We waited as I looked through his files again just to pass the time.

Nickname: Jarh

Operator Name: James Barker

DOB: November 17 (31)

Place of Birth: North Bay, Ontario

Height: 1.85m

Weight: 93kg

Background: He was born in North Bay, Ontario, but move to New Brunswick when he was 7 right after recovering from his when he was six years old. He broke his femur so his mother sued his father's grandparents for not watching him, he also born with cleft lip and palate so he was bullied a lot in school but he found out to make friends but then his parents forced him to join the military when he was in the last year of school because all he did was sit around and do nothing. He hated it but he made the most out of it, pushing himself to the edge trying to best everything that he couldn't do before. James wanted to become a police officer but instead joined MPs he was sent on a course in Montreal where he met Buck. The two became best friends and its a hell of a story, the two pushed each other to the breaking point untell they got to their goal. Buck was later enrolled in JTF2 then James got in a year later. The two stuck beside each other in every fight that they were sent on, they were like a two-man army.

Psychological Profile: James has an edgy sense of humour and could be apathetic when on a mission which could cause some problems between some operators. He also as mood swings so he plays around with his lighter to calm down or just relax. James has a big hatred towards ATVs as he been in three ATV accidents, one in each part of his life, from a child to an adult. James was sent overseas to do a joint mission op with the SAS and BOPE in which he met Mute/Mark and Cavi/Taina. They were sent to rescue a hostage but it went sideways and the hostage was K.I.A. James thinks it was his fault and he went into a deep state of depression but Frost/Tina helped him and pulled him out of it. They have a lot of history between each other and I wouldn't be surprised if they got back together. Also, he has been (REDACTED) and he hates it when you bring up how he got his scars.

Training:

RCM

Royal Canadian Army Military Police

JTF2

Relevant Experience:

Afghanistan war

Operation Blacktop

Operation Patriots

CN tower crisis

The attack on Parliament Hill

REDACTED

Notes: James has 2 Model 1887 lever action shotguns that he has brought on missions so I would guess he would them here as well.

We saw a black car pull in to our left side and pulled up in front of us. The door swung open Six got out and nodded at all of us and walked away. James came out after her.

Barker pov

After Six got out of the car I got my stuff and got out to see 4 people looking at me I couldn't see their faces until I put on my sunglasses. My eyes finally focused on them and I realized who the 3 out of the 4 were then Seb reach his hand out for a bro hug I obliged and move over to the next person in line.

"Holy shit bud never thought to see you again" I gave Mark the same treatment as Seb

"Ya, its been a while mate" as he pats my back as we hug

Then right next to him is a long-haired blond wearing a white t-shirt with tattoos all around her arms then I looked back at Mark and asked him who she was and his answer shocked me.

"This is my girlfriend mate her name is Meghan"

"I thought she your bouncer" everyone started to laugh

The last in line was Tina my X or still girlfriend I don't know so I when in for a hug but she kissed me on the lips so I put my hands up so it didn't look like I was forcing her too but then she grabbed my hands and put them to her waist as she inserted her tongue into my mouth as everyone was watching this unfold. She pulled me down to the ground as we were still making out but I pushed her off when I heard her fidgeting with my belt.

"What was that for?" as we all looked at her dumbfounded

Then I remembered that she doesn't have control when she starts making out with me for some reason and that's why I loved her for but I'm not into her anymore.

We both got up well I tighten up my belt, Seb grabbed my stuff as walked to the barracks I assumed. Once we got inside everyone but Seb left. We walked past the cafeteria and down the hall some more, I didn't think there would be this many people. A guy with FBI T-shirt on and some bandages around his hands trying to hide the mealed skin, we all stopped in the hallway and greeted each other.

"You must be the FNG that Sebastien has been begging about to bring on the team"

"Uh, ya the names James b-"

"It better not be Bond because that's what Porter or smoke said to us when he first joined and it didn't help to that he had a British accent too, that what we called him for a month until he told us"

"Haha no, I was going to say Barker and yours?"

"I'm Jordon Trace callsign Thermite and third in command and it was nice meeting you Barker"

"Ya you to Jordon"

We continued in the direction we were going until Seb opened a door as he stepped inside I followed after him, the room was pretty big and they had the Canadian flag hanging from the wall under it was a couch and to our right was a little kitchen with a tv in the corner of the room. I walked around a saw an open room with my name in it, there is a small dresser and a bed with a clock on a nightstand.

"It already feels like home"


	2. One

Authors note: WARNING! *smacks lips* So there's going to be a smut at the beginning of this chapter but its not going to be as bad as my Cluster of mines smut but I did not plan this it just popped in my head and I was like f it lets do it so you just skip it if you want but there could be some story in it but there will be a M smut in a later chapter.

Fun fact: James is one of my nicknames.

Barker or Jarh pov

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:00 am, I turned it off and got up to have a shower once I finished Seb went in after me. See Tina sitting on the couch wearing the tuque I got for her on her birthday before she left, I went to sit beside her looking in her deep dark brown eyes remembering all the things we did together and how good she was in bed. God, I want her touch again, she looked back in my blueish-greyish colour eyes and without even saying a word we clashed our lips together.

Tina shuffled on top sparing me to move, I slowly creep my scarred hands up her thighs and grabbed her she yelped at the surprise on how aggressive I was but she loved every second of it. Seb walked out of the bathroom and saw us making out then slowly walked to the door trying not to disturb us and turned on the radio before he left, I gave him the finger for not stopping her but I guess if I'm this deep whats so bad going 'deeper'. The song Paradise City by Gun n Roses came on and it was the song that Tina and I first had sex too. "Oh boy what is the god damn chances eh," I thought to myself. We still have our lips together as we both start taking our pants off just leaving her t-shirt, tuque, and her wet panties on and I had my t-shirt and underwear on but that changed when she ripped them down and said.

"I want you inside me"

I obliged and moved her panties to the side and slowly put in her, she moaned at every inch that slid in and out. Her face was glistening orange from the rising sun as I can see her eyes begin to roll back in bliss, she was at the edge so I went deeper thrusting in when she comes down. Tina's screams are so delightful pushing me to the breaking point I pull out covering her lower body in my hot sticky substance. She licks the rest of it off of my still hard member as I was twitching from her warm tongue.

"Mmm, it still tastes as good as I remember," she said looking up at me jerking the rest of it out of me.

I got up to have another shower to clean up and Tina went in after me still with my cum on her, she smacked my ass as I walked by her and now I am regretting what I have done. I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, I started to turn the corner and then I bumped into someone and then I hear them say.

"Watch out puto gilipollas"(fucking asshole)

I remember that voice so I turned around swiftly

"Taina?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and slow turn towards me

"James?"

Then she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug she let go and looked me in my eyes trying to speak but she couldn't get a single word out. Taina started to blush at the embarrassment of the moment then we hear some people walking down the hall as then she left in a flash. There were four men walking down the hallway, they all look to be in there 40s or 50s then they notice me.

"Eh laddy, ant you the one Seb bin bragging about"

"Ah yes sir"

"Fuck off with that 'sir' shit or you're going to the top of Dominic's piss off list. Anyways my name is Mike Baker, I'm second in command below Six and this is Alexsandr"

"Privet"(hello) the big Russian says

"to chto sluchiles'"(what's up) I say back. His eyes widen from my reply

"Vot eto da v shtrafnoy dumayu vy mogli govorit' rossiya"(Wow, didn't think you could speak Russian) the three of them are staring at the both of us wondering what we are saying

"ya ya uznal chto v sredney shkole potomu chto ya dumal bylo by zdorovo chtoby uznat'"(Ya I learned it in high school because I thought it would be cool to learn) He lets out a big chuckle

"I like this guy already" as he gives me a handshake

Mike spoke up again

"And this is Gilles" pointing to the black-haired french man

"Bonjour, mon ami"(Hello, my friend)

"Bonjour, comment ça va?"(Hello how are you?)

"Je vais bien merci"(I'm doing good thank you)

"And that's Vincin" pointing to the last guy

"Taina has told me a lot about you James, you seem like a great guy" then Alexsandr put his arm around me as we walk in the cafeteria

"Comrades I have found us a new friend!"

Everyone in the room looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Hello, the name is James, James Barker," I say trying to putting a brit accent on but only got a couple of laughs."Or Jarh, I'm a new member from JTF2, yes I am the stereotypical Canadian. Does anyone have questions?" Half of the people in the cafeteria put their hands up "Ok let's make this clear I do not have a pet moose" I say jokingly letting my accent show. A lot of hands went down. I picked one of the hands.

"What is your special gadget," A German girl asked

"It is a prototype PDW that shoots rubber bullets that tases the opponents and if you can hit someone in the back it will feel like your paralyzed and you will just drop dead but obviously still alive" after I finished talking people started chatting. Then a big burly man with brown hair and a scruffy face put his hand up.

"Yes"

"How bad does it hurt?" A Russian voice appeared

"I can show you" Then I see him get up from his seat but he instantly gets pulled down by a green-haired woman.

I picked another hand from the crowded tables. red headed chick stood up and asked me how I got my name.

"Long story short I picked up Seb on the side of the road with rednecks chasing him and I had jars of moonshine in the back so we used them as molotovs and I through one took two trucks out with one and he called me jarhead during our course and it just stuck. Any more?"

I stood there for about a minute to see if anyone had more questions to ask but everyone just went back to talking with each other. Alex dragged me to his table full of comrades, we sit down and one by one they introduce them selfs to me.

"Hello, my name is Shuhrat or Fuze and this is moya lyubov(my love) Ela" he tilted his head to the green haired girl to left and she waved at me

"priyatno paymat"(nice catch) I say with every Russian looking at me dumbfounded

"I know right he amazed me as well" Alex chuckled

A hand reached out to me and the man spoke "My name is Timur or Glaz that's Maxim or Kapkan and that's Lera or Finka"

"Ah Knife, I see because of the scar on her face" They were speechless

Maxim grunted "Welcome to the family James"

Taina or Caveira pov

I finished eating and got up from my table to go put my tray away, I walk out of the door and someone bumped into me.

"Watch out puto gilipollas" I didn't even turn to see who it was because I'm feared by almost everyone at Rainbow. Then I hear a familiar Canadian accent call my name.

"Taina?"

I froze dead in my tracks slowly turned around looking at who called my name. It took me a sec to remember who it was then it hit me, the neckbeard, the scar under his nose, medium black slick hair with his FOX ballcap on backwards, and his scarred hands. It was James Barker.

"James?" I ran to him and gave him a tight hug

I try to speak but so many thoughts rushed through my mind, never imagined I would ever see him again. I started to blush as he stared deep into my eyes making the air around us heavy, oh how I love his warm embrace around me. I want to stay like this for hours but we hear some people walking down the hall so then I rushed away without saying anything as I didn't want to be caught showing my feelings.

I went to the weight room for my regular workout, I walk over to the wall of dumbbells and pick up a 40 lb and started with my arms and after I finished I walk over to the treadmill. Meghan was on one and I took the one next to her, we acknowledge each other and started talking.

"Hey Taina, have you met the new recruit?"

"Ya, I know him" I replied

"Oh ya, forgot Mark told us the story" I spat out my water all over the screen of the treadmill hoping she wasn't talking about what happened when we were in operation blacktop.

"What, was it something I said?"

I said nothing and walked out and went to my room. I took everything off and went in the shower, I stood there naked as the hot water splashes on my back as all the memories came back. We were like best friends we always had each other backs but I wanted it to be more but I couldn't tell him my feelings before he left.

I started to cry as I slowly fall down on my butt and curled up in a ball, I finish up and dry my self off walked to my room to relax. I put on some music and the first song that came on was "Swimming pools by Kendrick Lamar" It was one of James's favourite songs. We would always sing with it when we were in the car Mark hated it but he would sing with us anyways. I miss those days, James made me feel glad to be alive when we were together.


	3. Unnatural Born Killer

James or Jarh pov

I was still talking to my new comrades about the things they miss then I feel Tina wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on mine, everyone looked over at us wondering why she was hugging me.

"We were together, I mean 'ARE' together" hoping she didn't catch the first part

I look at Maxim and said "mne pomoch'"(HELP ME) exaggerating my face

He spoke up to Tina "I think Mike needs to see you, Tina"

"I already saw him after I had sex this morning with James" The table immediately got silent then soon the whole cafeteria was silent just staring at me and Tina. Tina stood there with a big smile across her face and I put my head down on the table in embarrassment. Someone tapped my arm I look up and the big Russian spoke.

"At least you made Ms. Tsang here happy no"

I pull out my lighter and started to play with it, I hate it when everyone eyes are on me I don't know what to do except just sit there in fear. I pop in my earbuds and I turned on my music and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold started to play then I got up from my seat and started to walk to the exit, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I go past every table the feeling is so dreadful I hate it. Mike stops me at the exit.

"Eh laddy, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk"

"Ok, we have training today at 0900, so meet up in the simulation room I think some of us are eager to see how you perform"

I go and grab my gadget from my room and head down to the workshop Seb show me yesterday. go down the stairs and open the door, I walk past the workbenches full of parts and tools laying around and there was a lady sitting in the corner and I hear a zap then her cursing in French.

"You ok?" she jumped off of her seat as she was probably focusing on what she was doing and didn't know I walked in, I ran to help her up.

"Oh thank you, ah ya I'm fine," She said in her thick French accent. She looked at me star-studded. Her emerald green eyes glistened in the light as we both stared lost in each other. The air was getting heavy between us we both notice it then we both say sorry in French at the same time. She put her hands behind her back as she started to blush.

*she looks so beautiful like that, I wou-*

"Whats that?" as she saw my case in my hand breaking my thought. She noticed and started to giggle

"Oh ah, this is my gadget" she moved some of her stuff on the table and told me to open it

I put it on the table and opened it I pulled it out and handed it to her, she was stunned as she started to name every component on my gadget. I sat there amused watching her freak out shes just like a kid in a toy store.

"How did you get all of this"

"Well, the Canadian government had a little bit of money to spare so they helped us fund this, The DG-2PDW or Wunderwaffe as the Greman liked to call it. He helped me make it and showed me how to make the rounds for it. I'm going to be honest, I don't know how to fix the parts if they break" Trying to get her attention, she smirked

"Well I can help you if you want and by the way the names Emmanuelle Pichon but just call me Emma" as she reached her hand out

"Mine is James Barker" I reached out and shook it

Emma or Twitch pov

We sat around talking about our gadgets.

*Dam James is so handsome other than the bandana around his neck* I thought to myself.

James pulls out another case and puts it on the table, he opened it pulled out two lever action shotguns as he aimed them at the wall.

"Man, I miss you two" I cringed and he noticed "These babies have saved my ass too many times to count, trust me these are amazing" I crossed my arms and looked at him "And I guess you're amazing as well" my heart skipped a beat as he said that.

*No way I'm falling for him already?*

The room got quiet as I started blushing again we both look at each other in silence, we shuffled closer and the feeling in the room got more intense by the second then he looks down at his watch he jumped and I looked at the time, it was 8:55.

"Oh shit we need to go" We both rush out of the workshop

We walked into the training room it was filled with people and Mike was standing in the front facing all of us.

"All right lads and lassies today its training day, the new recruits are going to show what they're made of. For the defenders its Ela, Bandit, Smoke, Maestro, and Alibi. The attackers its Jarh, Twitch, Thermite, Buck, and Finka all right let's start this shall we"

The seven of us walk to the VR chairs as the other three are getting their stuff imported to the simulation. But before we got in the chairs Buck pulled the three of us aside, he looked over his shoulders a couple of times before he talked.

"Just a warning, James is a completely different person when he puts his mask on so stay the fuck out of his way unless you want your blood splattered on the wall, and by the way do not tell anyone that I told you just let them figure it out for them selfs please" As he looked over his shoulder to see Bandit running away.

"Shit! This is not good"

We all walked to the chairs and laid down and waited for Mike to tell us to begin. It booted up as we start to pick our loadout, I Had my F2 with an ACOG, foregrip, and a compensator.

Hereford base

Seacre area

We spawn at the firing range and we start the drone the objective.

"Objective is on the first floor" Thermite yells

"Ela is going upstairs so watch the windows" Finka calls out to the team

~10 seconds until insertion~

"There's a ball camera thing on the stairs" Jarh calls out, we all start laughing

"Brother its called an Evil Eye," Thermite says still laughing

"No, I told him it was called CLE-V" I scuffed at Thermite

~5 seconds until insertion~

I start tazing Bandit then he whips to my drone and destroys it. I love tazing Dominic when I can get the chance too.

~Secure the objective or eliminate all hostels~

We spawned in and I look at Jarh to see what he was wearing, he has the same jacket with the badges in the same place as Buck's but it was black, he had a bullet proof vest on with shotgun shells all around it, he had both of his model 1887s holstered to the side of his thighs. He was wearing dark blue jeans with black work boots on as he has the bandana covering the bottom of his face with his FOX hat on backwards. Then I see "the mask" dangling from his belt it looked like Mute's but it was more like a skull with the two filters sticking out from the sides, I take a closer look at it then I could see red stains on it. I start to feel really uneasy as I then saw two glowing red dots appear inside the mask.

"What Twitch?" Thermite asked

Without speaking I pointed to the mask

"What, it's just a mask?"

*Could have been just a glitch in the simulation Emma* I thought to myself as I just brushed it off.

We all started to move in then Ela ran out of the door on the second-floor scaffolding and killed Finka. Jarh reacted and one tapped her in the head then the bottom window broke as Buck started firing at it, but it was Alibi's hologram. He got spotted and Smoke shot him through the main door and killed him.

"Jarh, run around to the garage and drone it out. Twitch on me"

Thermite and I walk around to the reinforced wall on the objective, Bandit electrified the wall so thermite couldn't place his charge.

"Thermite, you hag from the side of the building so if anyone comes out you can take care of them and I will destroy Bandits equipment" we both nod

Jarh came over the comms "Maestro is in the room next to me, I'm going to move in"

"All right be careful of Alibi's holos" I reply back

We hear an explosion and then some gunshots after.

"Maestro is done for"

"Good job its even now"

I took my drone out and shot the batteries then Bandit ran out trying to get me. Thermite took him out with no problem.

"Its done Thermite"

He slowly repelled down to the wall and placed his charge, he said his famous line when he activated it.

"A really big fucking hole coming right up!"

The wall exploded into pieces as I moved in the room, Thermite was still hanging watching the door then Jarh ran in with me as we were contesting it. Jarh yelled for me to get down as he fired in my direction and killed smoke who was about to knife me from behind, I smiled and said thank you french but he got lit up by Alibi and soon after I did as well. Thermite walked in after we died to contest it again but Alibi was pretending to be one of her holograms and caught him off guard, we lost the first round.

3 rounds later

They are on the top floor and everyone but Jarh got spawned peeked. The four of us left the simulation to join the rest of our partners in the viewing room and everyone was still there even Six.

James or Jarh pov

!WARNING DISTURBING CONTENT AHEAD!

I am the last alive and there are still five people left, I grabbed my mask and handed it in front of me contemplating on putting it on.

"Fuck it" I say as I put it on "Welcome back James its bin awhile" as a voice popped into my head, then I faded out but still able to almost see what was happening. "He" started to laugh "Man its great to be back in control, let's see whos day we can fuck up today HA HA".

"He" pulled both of my model 87s out of their holsters and started to walk to the building. "He" walked in and headed to the stairs, we heard shuffling from downstairs so we walked in a slow at steady past as you can hear our footsteps echo throughout the building while "he" starts to whistle.

"Come out come out where ever you are and maybe I might just let you live" We heard snickering from the left of us.

"I wouldn't be laughing bitch as I'm going to cut you open and rip your intestines out and strangle you with them!" we walked in the room and saw her laying down the corner. "He" shot Alibi in the legs and she was in the DBNO (down but not out) "he" dragged her the middle of the room as "he" looked around to find something sharp but there was a big plastic container and pure bleach on the shelf. "He" poured the bleach in the container then grabbed her and shoved her pretty face into the liquid. She was squirming around in pain as she was drowning in bleach and we start to smell the burning flesh than "he" started to laugh.

"Burn baby burn, BURN BABY BURN!"

She stopped as "he" look down at her lifeless body and pulled her head up as it was fully deformed, then brought her over to a concrete slab and told her to open her mouth against it then he lifted his leg up and used his heels upon the back of her head crushing her jaw and her neck. Footsteps came from the stairs then the room filled up with yellow gas as "he" just walked out and shot smoke in the legs as now he can't move, "he" kicked his guns to the side and saw his last canister and ripped his gas mask off. Smoke looked at us in horror and fear.

"James please don't do this mate please" as Smoke pleated for his life as I could only sit back and watch.

"He" laughed and mocked him as we walked away and shot the canister and we could hear him screaming and choking on the gas.

"Aw, Music to my fucking ears"

We saw Maestro running around on the 1st floor so "he" placed a claymore at the stairs, we walked to the top floor "he" pulled out my gadget and walked in to see Bandit sitting on the counter and shocked him so he couldn't move then someone bolted up the stairs from the second floor as it was Ela that walked in the room and shot her with my gadget as she fell to the floor unable to move. "He" tied both of them up then we walked over to Bandit and pointed one of my models at his head.

"Call Maestro or I blow your fucking head apart ye fucking kraut" "he" said demanding

He tells him that they need back up and he agreed to help but was short lived when he stepped in front of our claymore."BOOM HA ha" then "he" pulled the trigger to my models and his head turned into red mist covering me and Ela with his blood and brains.

"Whops finger slipped" and "he" turned to Ela, we sat down in front of her then I start to slowly regain control of my body as I throw my models outside the window, then I rip off my mask and throw it out as well. We looked at each other contesting the point as its just me and her left, I realize we still are in the simulation as everybody watched "us" even Emma. I got up and pulled out my knife and went around behind Ela, she was screaming and crying as she thought I was going to brutally murder her like everyone else but that wasn't me. I cut her ties as she got up and looked at me confused.

"Help me," I say in polish

Then I ripped off my bandana then I proceed to cut my throat open in front of her as I fell to the ground bleeding out.

~game over opfor won~


	4. The 4th

/N: Sorry for the shit grammar, spelling mistakes and stuff like that after I post this I will go back and fix most of my mistakes in chapter 2 n 3, I will add some new stuff in them I've been caught up in my job and I'm doing part-time but ever since I started there its been non stop every day so I have no time to write but I'm trying. Later in the night I would sometimes go over it and check through it and I do sometimes have people go through it like Enlargedcheeseblock and someone else but they are doing their own thing and if you haven't read cheese's stuff go treat yourself, Cheese and kingeddie16ne where the ones inspired me to write and I hate writing as you can tell by my grammar and simple ass words, I never really paid attention in class. I will finish this but idk when. And again I don't do any drafts, just write what I think, so things could go off the rails of what you think could happen just to let you know. leave a review, bad or good it would help me a ton.

Ela Pov

The five of us got out of our chairs and walked over to where Barker was, we are all scared, angry and wondering why he was so violent. We walk around the corner and he's still sitting in the chair with his hands covering his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" Aria spoke up

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let...FUCK MY HEAD...AHHHH!" Barker started to dig his fingers through his hair.

"Jesus fucking christ, someone go get Gustave" Porter yell out

I ran out to the observatory and yelled out to Doc "There's something wrong with Barker"

He got up from his seat and dashed into the room and made his way over to Braker who was now drenched in sweat trying to control his breathing.

"Hey take this" as Gustave gives him an inhaler, Barker inhales deeply as he exhales a couple of times before hes back to normal.

"Jesus Christ mate are you trying to give us a scare," Porter said in his sarcastic tone.

Barker got up for the chair as he looked at us embarrassed and scared, said "Im sorry" to all of us as he walked on.

Barker or Jarh pov

I walked on past everyone as they were staring at me as im picking up my paste to the exit when Mike stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhhh...ah a walk?"

"Huh, I'm not done here yet so you're not going anywhere"

I sighed and walked to a corner of the room where no one was standing, I stood there and listened as Mike finished up his speech. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taina approached me with a smirk on her face witch threw me off a bit.

"Well that was quite the show you put on Jamesy" she said as she when to lean on the wall

"Damn, it been a long time since I heard that" we both chuckle a bit

"Yes, it has been a long time, uh would you want to... catch up sometime?"

"Ya that would be fun, should we bring Mark with us for old times sake?"

"Na, he's going on an operation this week with Seb, Tina, Mike, Aria and that other meatball" I burst out laughing as some people turned their heads looking at the both of us, I said sorry to them as they went back to listening to Mike.

"Hahe, anyways I'm thankful that Tina is going to be gone for a couple of days. She a handful and she would get jealous of me talking to the other girls"

"Heard you met Emma"

I started to get flustered when she brought her name up as I stared at her across the room as she had her hair in a ponytail as then she turned her head at me, I turned in a different duration.

"Hmm it seems Jamesy likes the nerdy french woman" I was startled from my thoughts.

"Noooooo" I said childishly trying to hide the heat rising in my face

"I know when your lying James Barker" Taina got closer to me and pinned me against the wall. "Tell me the truth or I will embarrass the both of us and I know how much you hate that"

"OK, ok, yes I do, I do have a crush on her Taina so ah can you uhm get off me now, please and thank you"

She let me go and smirked as she was looking down at my bulge in my pants, she blew a kiss and walked off as Mike dismissed us.

2 hours later

It's around 1200 and I walked off base to find a place to clear my head, I'm about a block or two from the base when I see a little opening on the side of the road like a trail. I walk down into it and there was a creek with huge rocks surrounding it, the big tree branches hung over me as they blocked some of the sunlight out leaving big shadows along the ground. I climbed up on one of the rocks and sat down to enjoy the view than my phone buzzes, I take it out and tapped the home button on my Samsung. It was a text from Emma.

"Where are you?"

I didn't respond back as I just needed to be alone, sometimes I question why I didn't try fighting back my parents when I was forced into the military. I love just being alone just so I don't have to talk to anyone. Then my phone buzzes again.

"I'm going to find you one way or the other James" I sighed then texted her back

"I'm off base rn"

"Don't tell me you're in a bar"

"No, I already tried to find one but they were closed. If you really want to know, I'm by a creek" I lied about the bar as I don't like to drink alone, because I do things to myself...

She didn't respond back as I thought she just wanted to know where I was, then 5 minutes I hear cracking of sticks that came from the left side of me as someone was walking down the trail. It was Emma, she was carrying two bottles in her hands as she was still wearing the same attire from before but she changed her sweater as it has the Avenged Sevenfold skull on it. She got to the rock as I helped her up, we both sat beside each other looking at our surroundings. She gave me one of the bottles that she had in one of her hands.

"Bud light hell-, wait? how did you know this was my favourite?" she smirked at me "Did Sebastian tell you? God that man can't keep secrets"

We both laughed at how true it was, then we crack our bottles open as we did a cheers. I drank the whole thing down in one gulp, Emma raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I let out a burp and then chucked the beer bottle at one of the rocks as it broke into multiple pieces. One hit me in the face.

"AH, Fuck" I rubbed my right cheek as blood dripped down on my hand.

"Oh my, are you all right?" Emma asked in concern

" Ya just a scratch, I've been through a hell of a lot worse than this" I show her my hands and then I lifted up my shirt, she gasped in horror at the sight of the scars that stretched all across my torso.

"Sainte merde (Holy shit) what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I look down at my hands then flashback hits me.

(I'm covered in my blood from my face all the way down to my torso, open cuts across my body. I have two knives in both of my hands as I'm in a chair and a couple of my teeth are pulled out as well. I look up at him as he points a pistol in my face, and he starts to speak.

"The world has been your battlefield. Everywhere you go, the blood of brothers and sons screams out against you. Perhaps you cannot yet hear it, because this soil is not your own. But you will... you will. As we watch your governments fall in front of you, but it's sad to say you're not going to live to see it"

He was about to pull the trigger then the doors get blown open as the room is covered in smoke. All I could hear was gunfire as it rang in my ears then it stops, then a newly familiar voice comes in.

"Stay with me soldier, we are here to get you out. Smoke what is our ETA for evac?"

"Around Two minutes Thach, and should I go get Doc?"

"Yes, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"Damn it Mike, we almost had Makarov!" as he reloads his pistol.

"Clam down Price, we will get him next time. He is our main objective right now and he is near death so SIT THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I KNOCK YOU ON YOUR ASS"

"Huh, I would like to see you try")

Then it fades to black as I can still hear them fighting. Now I'm back in reality.

"Oh come on, whatever it is I have seen worse" I snapped my face with her's and gave her the death glare. "Ok, I'm sorry" she put up her hands as she was surrendering "I'm not really good asking about things as it comes off bitter most of the time, I just want to get to know you James"

"No!, and that's that. I'm not ready to talk about it"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

I slide off the rock and walk to the tail that we came in then I look back to see Emma just staring as she holds the bottle to her mouth drinking the last little bit of beer left.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh ya, sorry"

I take my phone out and my speaker sync both of them then I stroll through my list of songs. I finally pick a song and it plays through the speaker then Emma's eyes lit up.

"I love buried alive is one of my favourites"

"Ya its one of mine too, I can play the intro part on the guitar"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"I didn't think you would have played guitar, you seem to be like the lead singer and you also look like the lead singer M Shadows but like more fucked up"

"Oh is that a jab or a compliment"

"I will let you figure that one out"

We both laughed as we walked back through the trail to the road, then we made our way back to the base enjoying the scenery.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out im pissed off about it, I would say it won't happen again but my job is a bitch but I'm leaving in two weeks and im switching over to third person now it gets really hard to write and it also doesn't help since I been M.I.A for so long and I deleted the original 4th chapter becasue i have a smut planned next chapter haha. and more to come promise.


End file.
